


На грани

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Флинтвудовский цикл [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Non-Chronological, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: История о любви, войне и о том, что на самом деле жизненно необходимо.





	На грани

**Author's Note:**

> **АХТУНГ1**: Для этой работы цикла авторы предпочли не указывать некоторые предупреждения и жанры.  
**АХТУНГ2**: В тексте содержится гомеопатическая доля нецензурной (не матерной) лексики, упоминания насилия и других тяжёлых моментов, возможна смерть персонажа. Рейтинг в первую очередь стоит из-за них и из-за в целом недетского характера работы.

Маркус прищурился. Солнце слепило глаза, отражалось от всех поверхностей стадиона, начиная с табло для счёта и заканчивая кольцами. Ну и как прикажете забивать, если в сторону колец и посмотреть больно? И самое поганое: тренировка продлится, пока ловец не поймает снитч. Прошло два часа с её начала, и уже не только Хитч, но и вся остальная команда возненавидела золотистый мячик, чьи отблики на солнце можно спутать хоть с очками мальчишки, что крутится на подстраховке у самой земли, хоть с кольцом на пальце случайного зрителя.  
Маркус снова украдкой глянул на трибуны. Сидит. Упорный.  
Главный матч сезона на время заслонил для Маркуса все насущные проблемы. Но _о нём_ он думал постоянно, неусыпно. Школьная вражда превратилась в своего рода зависимость, забравшуюся под кожу, прямиком в душу, о которой много спорят магглы и почти не спорят волшебники. Потребность превосходить, подавлять и всеми силами, вырывая собственные жилы, доказывать своё первенство. Восемь лет прошло с того дня, когда они впервые столкнулись нос к носу на одном поле, а потребность эта не исчезла, разве что сменила цвета.  
Попасть в «Пэддлмор Юнайтед» было для Маркуса мечтой детства. И когда после двух лет прозябания в малоизвестных командах на одной из игр среди зрителей Маркус заметил скаута ПЮ, он от волнения чуть не выронил квоффл. Но представил, что бы на это сказал Вуд, и, конечно, забил мяч прямиком в кольцо. Попутно вышибив туда же вратаря. Силы Маркус никогда не жалел — не зря же получил славу лучшего бомбардира поколения.  
На новичка из «Пэддлмор» быстро обратили внимание. Посыпались предложения о новых контрактах, Маркуса просили об интервью, неплохо приплачивали за рекламу затирок для мётел и право разместить на его тренировочной форме свой логотип. Было бы здорово перейти к болгарам — в лучшую сборную мира. И их менеджер даже влез со своим предложением, но тут заартачился сам Маркус. У него внезапно нашлась тысяча и одна причина, чтобы остаться в Англии.  
Тысяча и одна причина сидела сейчас на трибунах и недовольно морщилась, глядя на запасного игрока, сменившего его у колец. Мог ли кто предположить, что выступать против «Торнадос» придётся без их постоянного, вот уже четыре года как бессменного вратаря? Вуд оставался лидером команды на протяжении всей войны, тогда, когда не было никаких игр — только выживание да попытки укрыть от Пожирателей полукровок и «маггловских выродков», которых в команде была добрая треть. И главное — постоянная борьба. Несколько самых тёмных месяцев в их жизнях, что изменили абсолютно всё.  
Вуд теперь не мог играть. Ещё две недели назад он держался на метле, а после в один день просто сказал: «Всё, Кормак, твой черёд». И больше к метле не притронулся, она так и стояла в своей нише в общей каморке для мётл.  
Эти две недели погоды не делали. С самого начала не было смысла тренировать команду с вратарём, который не выйдет на поле в решающий день.  
Маркус сжал зубы. И где только Лестрейндж откопала то заклятье?..  
_Схватить. Обнять. Удержать. Спрятать._  
— Ты как? Живой? Живой? На меня смотри, Вуд!  
— Живой, да. Чего ты?.. Какого дьявола, Флинт?.. Зачем?..  
Бормочет что-то. Мотает головой. Треснуть бы его, чтобы не отнекивался так.  
Ужасно глупое желание, детское. И так ведь весь в крови, в своей и чужой, глаз заплыл, левая нога перебита и наскоро зарощена — остались шрамы и припухлость. Костероста на пленника никто не тратил.  
— Что ты помнишь? Что последнее?  
Снова головой мотает. То ли таков был ответ, то ли Вуд и вовсе не услышал вопрос.  
— Ты же с ними, Флинт. Нет? Зачем ты?..  
— Я с тобой, Вуд. С тобой.  
Маркус не спрашивал о паре дней, которые Вуд провёл в подвалах Малфой-мэнор. О чём-то догадался, о чём-то подсуетились — рассказали.  
Тогда ещё не случилось битвы за Хогвартс, никто не знал, что Волдеморт вот-вот падёт. Сила была за Тёмным Лордом и за его Пожирателями. И в одну ночь лагерь сопротивления — несколько укрытых заклятьями палаток в глубине леса, один из сотни таких же маленьких кемпингов, что были разбросаны тогда по всей стране, — навестили.  
Маркус был в патруле, обходил границу защитного купола и старался не думать о мерзкой ссоре, что случилась полчаса назад в их палатке. Настроение Вуда постоянно скакало, чего раньше за ним Маркус не замечал. Вуд теперь ставил под сомнение буквально всё, и Маркуса — в первую очередь.  
— Выйди, Марк. Надо поговорить.  
Гость был один, и его голос Маркусу был знаком. Он бы мог завести с Маркусом светскую беседу о погоде — и Маркус всё равно бы испугался. Спина его мгновенно вспотела, рука, помимо воли, сжала палочку. Маркус уже был начеку — он же в патруле, как-никак, — но теперь все чувства будто обострились и напряжение стало таким сильным, что от него сводило челюсти.  
Отец пришёл один, таясь от своих приятелей и напарников из числа Пожирателей. Найджел Флинт, безусловно, знал о том, что сын переметнулся, что он с «предателями крови». Флинт-старший хотел убедить его вернуться. И дело не в отцовской любви — не было её никогда. Просто чистокровным слишком дорога их кровь, чтобы вот так запросто разбрасываться единственными наследниками.  
Сперва Маркус хотел молча выслушать всё, что скажет отец, и гордо отказаться без лишних споров. Но Найджел Флинт был умён. Он нашёл такую болевую точку, что Маркус в ту же секунду, стоило лишь заговорить об этом, взъярился и отправил в отца Круциатус.  
— Видишь, — усмехнулся Найджел, увернувшись от Непростительного. — Можешь сколько угодно делать вид, что ты на их стороне. Можешь преданно пускать слюни на своего драгоценного дырявого предателя крови. Но ты — один из нас, ты Пожиратель Смерти. Даже если они тебе не напомнят, ты сам себе напомнишь.  
— Уходи. Мне уже доводилось убивать, отец. Ты сам меня научил, помнишь?.. Уходи.  
Найджел Флинт ушёл тогда, но его рассказ — неполный, оборванный самим Маркусом далеко до середины, — живо въелся в память. Его питал бессильный гнев. Даже не на _них_ — на себя. Ведь Маркус не умел менять прошлое. А должен бы был. Иначе как исправить весь тот вред, что нанесло его попустительство, его сомнения? Решись он сразу, Вуд был бы под защитой — его, Маркуса, защитой, — и не случилось бы всего того, о чём теперь остаётся лишь жалеть и сжимать до боли кулаки. Против воли всплывало в памяти то, что Маркус успел увидеть: скованное заклинанием тело — нагое, беспомощное, открытое, — и три ублюдка, которые, очевидно, пользовались этим по кругу. Дальше память Маркусу отказывала, и он был до изнеможения рад, что Вуд уже потерял сознание к тому моменту. Потому что, очнувшись от застилающей глаза ярости, Маркус обнаружил себя меж трёх мертвецов. Их смерть не была быстрой, её принесла не Авада — их убили голыми руками. Сломанная шея, голова, разбитая кулаками до состояния кровавой каши, вывалившийся изо рта язык на посиневшем от удушения лице. Они никогда это не обсуждали — ни в тот день, когда Маркус одной магией смог привести Вуда в чувство, ни в любой другой.  
Теперь же Вуд слабел с каждой неделей всё больше. Не то что летать — уже и ходить ему было тяжело. Целители из Мунго только развели руками — уникальный случай, редкое старое заклятье, последний раз применённое не меньше ста лет назад. Практики нет, рекомендаций нет, ни один из тех, кто подвергался этой магии, не пытался обратить её вспять.  
Маркус как никогда жалел о смерти Снейпа. Он бы придумал. Если бы Маркус обратился за помощью, Снейп бы нашёл выход.  
Солнце слепило нещадно. От солнца слезились глаза.  
Точно, от солнца.  
— Тьфу ты. Ладно, Хитч, бросай это дело, — проорал Маркус, найдя-таки взглядом ловца. Тот поспешил обрадоваться. — …Бросай летать взад-вперёд без результата. Ни один игрок не опустится на землю, пока ты не поймаешь этот долбаный снитч. Я запрещаю, — Маркус позволил себе позлорадствовать, уловив краем уха общий командный стон. — Что-что? Я не слышу. У кого-то возражения? — теперь он и злорадства не скрывал, криво усмехаясь в ответ на возмущённые взгляды сокомандников.  
Возражений не последовало. В глубине души — Маркус знал наверняка — игроки готовы были не слезать с мётел ещё часов двенадцать. Первая после окончания войны большая игра вдохновляла не только их. Она должна была напомнить магическому миру о славных спокойных деньках, о том, что всё будет хорошо. Всё уже хорошо, ведь мы победили. Победили.  
Никто не возражал и тогда, когда Маркус, начхав на собственный запрет, направил метлу вниз, к трибунам.  
— Ты как, в порядке? — вопреки ожиданию, первым об этом спросил Вуд. Один-ноль, умник.  
— Вечно ты забываешь, что не все семьи похожи на твою, — проворчал Маркус, не в силах сдержать недовольство. — Ты любишь своего отца, я своего боялся. Приговор справедлив, и Поцелуй — это как раз то, что он заслужил, — жёстко заверил он, глядя прямо на Вуда. Удивительно, как в том находились силы не только ненавидеть одного из своих мучителей, но и переживать за него — на случай, если Маркуса ранит судьба отца.  
Маркус пристроил метлу к лавке и плюхнулся рядом.  
— Ты бы хоть Согревающие чары тут навесил. Сентябрь на дворе, замёрзнешь же, — говоря это, Маркус уже сам колдовал.  
— А, брось, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Вуд. — Смотри, какое солнце. Ни облачка же.  
— Я не понял. Ты со мной споришь? — прищурился с шутливым недоверием Маркус.  
— Уже не спорю, — покладисто признал Вуд, усмехнувшись в ответ.  
— Вот и правильно. Ты у Грейнджер был? — резко сменил тему Маркус. Это как с магическим пластырем: лучше сразу оторвать, так меньше боли.  
— Она теперь Уизли, — по привычке поправил Вуд.  
— Неважно. Она что-нибудь нашла? — Маркус даже не скрывал жадной заинтересованности в ответе. Они уже столько раз обсуждали случившееся и предстоящее, что разыгрывать друг перед другом нейтралитет и спокойствие было попросту бессмысленно. И свои страхи скрывать тоже нет смысла. Они и так слишком устали от притворства и борьбы.  
— Не то чтобы… — помялся Вуд. — Описание самого ритуала, течение процесса, ну и, разумеется… финал. По её словам, никто не упоминает об отменяющих чарах. Как будто ни у кого и мысли не возникало пытаться. Знаешь, Марк, думаю…  
— Не думай. Я запрещал тебе думать. Забыл? — сцепил зубы Маркус.  
— Да какая уж разница? Поздно что-либо менять, — Вуд слабо улыбнулся. Маркус ненавидел эту его улыбку, от которой щемило в сердце и перехватывало дыхание. Маркус убил бы любого, кому Вуд улыбнулся бы так же, как сейчас ему. Это было только между ними.  
— И что дальше? Как предлагаешь с этим жить? — Маркус из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не орать. Вуд — чёртов долбоклюй. Думает только о себе. Но удар, что нанесло заклятье Лестрейндж, зацепил не его одного.  
— Справимся. Грейнджер предложила ассистировать, когда… когда придёт время. Рон шепнул по секрету, что она в ярости из-за неточных инструкций, оставленных в книгах, и хочет написать нормальное руководство к действию для таких случаев. Вроде как сейчас их может стать больше, могут найтись желающие…  
Маркуса передёрнуло от отвращения.  
— Если она хоть строчку об этом напишет, я спалю их грязнокровный домишко…  
Маркус поймал взгляд Вуда. Опасный прищур.  
Маркус не договорил и вместо этого снял перчатку, чтобы взять Вуда за руку. Перчатка была для игры, с открытыми пальцами, но всё равно хотелось, чтобы прикосновение было полным, хотелось чувствовать горячую кожу всей ладонью.  
«Я бы с собой покончил на его месте, — подумал Маркус. — И сдох бы, если бы Вуд был как я».  
В первые пару месяцев, когда они только узнали, как действует заклятье, Маркус всерьёз боялся, что Вуд не выдержит. Он просыпался среди ночи, судорожно хватал рукой по постели, проверяя, на месте ли Вуд, дышит ли так же ровно, нет ли у него признаков отравления или смертельной самонаведённой порчи. Маркус никуда не отпускал Вуда одного, следовал за ним тенью. Сначала никто не шутил и ни слова не говорил против, потому что боялись бешеной ревности Маркуса. Кое-кто знал о его прошлом, о тех месяцах, когда Маркус ещё был среди Пожирателей, и не хотел навлечь на себя его гнев. Но джинна долго не утаишь в бутылке. Сперва все заметили изменения во внешности Вуда, его слабость и периодические отлучки в туалет с моментально зеленеющим лицом. Потом — свирепую нежность Маркуса, что проскальзывала во всех его словах, в его поведении, когда речь заходила о Вуде. Все страхи были у него на лице, и над ними уже никому не хватило глупости смеяться.  
Маркус сжимал руку Вуда, бездумно смотрел на поле, где его команда готовилась к знаменательной игре, и злился. Он был погружён в эту злость так глубоко, что едва ли осознавал действительность. Но он почувствовал, когда рука в его ладони дрогнула.  
— Что? Больно? Прости, — Маркус ослабил хватку, но заметил, что Вуд смотрит не на него, а как будто внутрь себя. Странно, задумчиво, словно ощутил нечто принципиально новое.  
Маркус сглотнул. Ещё несколько месяцев! У них впереди должно быть ещё несколько месяцев!  
— Всё хорошо, Марк, — очнулся Вуд. — Не надо никого убивать, всё хорошо, — повторил он, улыбаясь.  
— Тогда что случилось? Что у тебя с лицом такое? — Маркус выдохнул. Злость и напряжение немного отступили. — Я же вижу, что-то изменилось.  
— Всё в норме, я о таком слышал. Просто странно чувствовать это в себе, — ответил Вуд и потянул руку Маркуса, которую всё ещё крепко сжимал в своей, к себе. — Ты, наверное, должен тоже почувствовать. Это сильно.  
— Что я должен почувствовать? Не понимаю, Олли…  
Маркус заткнулся. Рукой, прижатой к животу Вуда, он совершенно отчётливо ощутил толчок. Не сильный, скорее как будто в этом месте неожиданно напряглись мышцы, сделавшись твёрже.  
Всё было реально. Так остро реально, что Маркуса затошнило от осознания этой неизбежности. Казалось, до этого момента Маркус толком не признавал, что это действительно происходит. Может, он думал, что так протекает малоизученная болезнь или проклятье. В голове просто не могла укорениться невозможная мысль.  
Вуд не болен. Он не умирает. Вуд беременен.  
Будь проклята Беллатриса Лестрейндж! Проклята в своём посмертии, раз Маркус уже упустил возможность поквитаться с ней при жизни.  
Не убирая руки, Маркус боялся снова почувствовать толчок, но его и не было. «Это ребёнок, а не пинающаяся сороконожка, — попытался успокоиться Маркус. — Хоть что-то в нём должно быть нормально, так?»  
_Обнимая Вуда со спины, Маркус с бешеным упорством входил в него, выскальзывал и снова входил, выбивая сдавленные вздохи и тихие стоны. Целовал шею в выступающие сквозь кожу позвонки, ловил запах взмокших от пота волос, как бы случайно задевал рукой напряжённый член. И с восторгом, но почти беззвучно повторял свою молитву: «Олли-Олли-Олли…»_  
Маркус ждал этого почти месяц. А до этого — четыре года, не меньше. Ждал, наблюдал, злился на себя и на него. Потом его прощал, а себя проклинал — за несбыточные желания, за въевшееся в мозг отцовское воспитание, за трусость, за умение держать лицо, держать себя в руках даже тогда, когда уже совсем невмоготу и сводит от жажды обладания всё, что ниже живота.  
Когда Маркус забрал Вуда из Малфой-мэнор, желания были уже совсем другие. Схватить. Обнять. Удержать. Спрятать. Всё это Маркус мог. Не мог одного — лишить памяти. И ведь хотел, порывался несколько раз применить Обливиэйт и стереть воспоминания о самом ужасном. Вуд как-то это понял, восьмым чувством уловил — и запретил. Не так уж часто Маркус позволял собой распоряжаться. Но тогда — позволил.  
Вылечить тело было не так сложно, хотя целитель-самоучка, первый, кого смог найти и уговорить помочь Маркус, почуял что-то неладное — не смог только определить, что именно, навыков не хватало. Проблема была не в теле — Вуд боялся. Боялся предательства, боялся внезапно изменившегося — прежнего! прежнего, только наконец-то открытого! — отношения, боялся заботы и непривычно тихого, запинающегося голоса. И когда он всё-таки доверился, Маркус был счастлив, пожалуй, впервые в жизни так искренне счастлив. Каждую ночь, что они проводили вместе, каждую минуту, когда Вуд возвращался целым и невредимым из патруля, из вылазок за продовольствием, из схваток с Пожирателями, каждый раз, когда Вуд первым брал его за руку и крепко сжимал его ладонь в своей.  
После заката, после вечернего сбора лагеря на совещание, Маркус склеивал полог их палатки заклятьем, следующим — сдвигал растащенные днём на случай неожиданных визитов посторонних кровати и сам, только сам, настояв на этом один раз и получив безоговорочное согласие, раздевал Оливера, чтобы несколько часов, забыв о сне, усталости и вечном страхе войны, любить его с такой силой, как только позволят.  
В третье утро, что они проснулись рядом от лагерной побудки, едва-едва успев уснуть, Вуда стошнило от с трудом добытого Маркусом в деревне молока. Это был первый, пропущенный ими сигнал тревоги. Быть может, если бы знать, если б успеть…  
Маркус готов был взвыть от злости на своё бессилие.  
Маркус улыбнулся Оливеру — так мягко, как мог только для него.

Ирония судьбы. Из всех, кто не побрезговал обездвиженным, лишённым защиты телом, именно это семя дало росток.  
Маркус с отчаянной брезгливостью смотрел на новорожденного, крепко спелёнутого и спящего. Грейнджер вышла куда-то ненадолго чуть ли не первый раз за последние два дня. Она не подпускала Маркуса к ребёнку, будто успела применить к нему легиллименцию и поняла, что делать этого категорически не стоит.  
Впрочем, Маркусу было не до младенца, что появился на свет таким странным, невозможным образом. _Кесарево сечение._ Маггловские штучки. Волшебникам в жизни не приходилось резать своих женщин ради появления ребёнка на свет — есть же зелья, заклинания, собственная магия роженицы, в конце концов. Месяце на седьмом Маркус в шутку спросил, как Оливер намеревается рожать и не стоит ли его получше растянуть заранее. Оливер посмотрел на него как на идиота и рассказал об идее Грейнджер. Оливер, конечно, сказал «идея Уизли», и в первую секунду Маркус подумал об одном из грифферских загонщиков — о том, который выжил. Лучше бы Грейнджер оставалась Грейнджер — ради спокойствия Маркуса хотя бы.  
Когда всё закончилось, Маркус сутки не отходил от Оливера, пока того наконец не исцелили окончательно и не вывели из магически наведённого сна. Неважно, что Маркус в сущности ничем не мог помочь целителям — он должен был проследить, чтобы всё было в порядке. И если бы Оливеру пришлось остаться в сознании, пока всё это длилось, Маркус не послушался бы и применил-таки к нему Обливиэйт. И к себе бы применил, пока ещё не сошёл с ума от абсурда.  
— С Рождеством, — поздравил Маркус раньше, чем успел обдумать это нелепое предложение. Непостижимо, но аккурат в канун Рождества у Вуда начались схватки. Неясно, как его тело намеревалось довести начатое до конца, но с имитацией родовой деятельности оно точно справилось. В Мунго, куда Вуда тут же доставили и где провели самую странную операцию на памяти нынешних целителей, в разгаре было празднование, постоянно поступали типичные для новогодних каникул пациенты — перепившие, не сладившие со своей магией, — навещали других пациентов родные и приносили подарки. Маркус слышал «С Рождеством!» по тридцать раз на дню, будто какой-то заговор.  
В сложившихся обстоятельствах Рождество — не самое удивительное событие. Один из целителей уже прошёлся на этот счёт, за что был нещадно бит, невзирая на его содействие при кесареве.  
У Маркуса сдали нервы.  
— Ммм… Может, тогда нальёшь мне чего покрепче по случаю Рождества? — промычал Вуд, усаживаясь повыше на больничной койке. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь был завзятым выпивохой — скорее, наоборот, ведь у них спортивный режим, — но в последние месяцы ему по понятной причине пришлось совсем отказаться от спиртного — даже тогда, когда очень хотелось и было нужно.  
Побитый Маркусом и наспех залечивший синяки целитель, судя по выражению лица, с трудом удержался от шуточки про кормление младенца грудью. Маркус смерил его свирепым взглядом и отвернулся обратно к Оливеру, по рассеянной привычке схватив того за руку. Привычка была успокаивающей для них обоих.  
— Завтра тебя выпишут — и можем напиться до беспамятства. Но сегодня Грейнджер запретила принимать что-либо, кроме больничной еды. Кое-какие исцеляющие чары не любят выпивку.  
— О. Ясно, — нахмурился Оливер. — Где ребёнок? Ты его видел? Он… — Вуду трудно было говорить, особенно когда Маркус становился таким отчётливо агрессивным. — Живой? Нормальный? Вообще… какой?  
Слова не шли. Не хотелось даже обсуждать. Маркус мельком глянул на младенца, когда его только вытащили, убедился, что у него одна голова, две руки, две ноги — как у человека, а не у какой-нибудь черномагической твари, — и тут же забыл. Его волновал лишь Оливер.  
— Живой. Нормальный. Спроси лучше Грейнджер, она с ним возится. Всех целителей распугала уже, — за язвительностью пряталась брезгливость, и Маркус был уверен в том, что Оливер всё понял. То, что случилось, неправильно, но оно уже закончилось. Теперь стоило поскорее обо всём забыть и жить дальше. Вдвоём, вместе, не разлучаясь ни на секунду хотя бы в ближайшую вечность-две.  
— Позови её тогда. И пусть принесёт… ну…  
Маркус стоял рядом, когда Оливер впервые взял _это_. Смотрел только на его лицо, жадно, с преувеличенным, что уже стало для него естественным, вниманием. И не различал смысла произносимых слов.  
Теперь Маркус смотрел на младенца, который вот-вот должен был отнять у него Оливера. Этот сморщенный, с красной кожей в странных белёсых точках комок человеческой плоти Оливер предлагал забрать в их дом. В пафосный лондонский особняк Флинтов, унаследованный Маркусом после того, как Флинта-старшего приговорили к Поцелую. Такой вариант Маркус прежде не рассматривал. По правде сказать, он так боялся загадывать хоть что-нибудь, что не рассматривал никакие варианты вообще. Оливер выжил — этого уже достаточно, чтобы будущее оказалось не таким уж плохим.  
— Малфёныш, — процедил сквозь зубы Маркус, глядя на тоненькие, кажущиеся прозрачными волосики младенца. Неоспоримо белые даже в таком малом количестве. «Интересно, это был старший или млад… Ааа, к чёрту! Не буду об этом думать. Не сейчас», — Маркус тяжело выдохнул.  
— На твоём месте я бы подумала не о Малфое.  
После стольких месяцев обсуждений, стольких нежеланных, но необходимых, дающих надежду встреч Маркус узнавал голос Грейнджер, даже стоя к ней самой спиной.  
— А о чём? — Маркус, пользуясь поводом, отвернулся от блока инкубатора, заколдованного на поддержание комфортной для новорожденного температуры, влажности и содержания кислорода в воздухе.  
— Это Оливер. Оливер выносил его и родил. И половина генов в этом ребёнке — его, — Грейнджер подошла ближе, взглянула на младенца, и Маркус не увидел в её глазах нормального, казалось бы, отвращения.  
— Половина чего? — Маркус переспросил, услышав незнакомое слово, хотя уловил общую мысль. Он ещё не был согласен с этой мыслью, но задуматься успел. Пожалуй, впервые с тех пор, как всё началось.  
— Крови, — поправилась Грейнджер. — Оливер — его родной отец. Несмотря на… внешние обстоятельства.  
— Так это ты предложила ему забрать… _это_? — неприязненно уточнил Маркус в приступе внезапной догадливости.  
— Нет. Но я поддержала его решение.  
«Упрямая грязнокровка. А ведь это её даже не касается. Бедный Уизли, — пожалел, к собственному удивлению, Маркус. — Семейные ссоры у них, наверное, беспощадные».  
Маркус, впрочем, лукавил. Те ссоры, что — теперь уже крайне редко — случались у них с Оливером, тоже можно было назвать беспощадными. Вуд, если вдруг решал в чём-то перечить Маркусу, переговоров не вёл, и переубедить его было невозможно. В остальном, там, где Оливеру не попадала вожжа под его гриферский хвост, всё бывало так, как скажет Маркус. Можно было тешить себя мыслью, что его слово — главное. Но Маркус давно не питал таких иллюзий.  
Когда-то, в другой жизни, он бы не согласился на подобное. Когда-то потребность превосходить, подавлять и всеми силами, вырывая собственные жилы, доказывать своё первенство была для него неотъемлемой. Всё изменилось.  
Маркус ещё раз посмотрел на ребёнка. Если забыть о том, что его рождение — результат насилия и заклятья, наложенного ради возможности поиздеваться, посмеяться над беспомощным, загнанным в ловушку врагом, ничего действительно мерзкого в младенце не было. По крайней мере, пока он спал.  
Маркус вспомнил лицо Оливера, когда тот держал ребёнка на руках. Маркус так настойчиво изучал его, боясь опустить взгляд ниже, на собственно младенца, что запомнил каждую чёрточку, губы, то изогнутые в неуверенной улыбке, то плотно сжатые, удивлённо распахнутые глаза…  
— По-твоему, если я его спрошу, то кого он выберет? — задумчиво протянул Маркус.  
— Не вздумай спрашивать, — жёстко ответила Грейнджер. — Этот выбор его убьёт. Может, не буквально, но так даже хуже.  
— Ладно, — это было согласие сразу на всё. — В конце концов, всегда можно найти подходящий детский приют…  
Грейнджер покорёжило, но Маркуса это и правда успокоило. Любое решение не окончательно, пока они живы. Оливер хочет забрать своего ублюдка? Что ж, пускай. Он знает, что Маркус был против, и не будет ждать от него особой любви к этому ребёнку. Но потерпеть Маркус согласен. Ради Оливера — всё что угодно. Они не играют, не сражаются за первенство. Они вместе.

— Так, Вуд, мы уже это обсуждали, — Маркус был зол. Или выглядел злым — не поймёшь, если не знаешь его хотя бы лет двадцать. Впрочем, в хорошем настроении он редко козырял фамилиями.  
— Брось, отец. Это всего лишь Заклинания. Исправлю, — Фред легкомысленно тряхнул белёсыми волосами, которые принципиально отращивал назло обоим отцам.  
— Я в твоём возрасте тоже так думал. А в итоге остался на второй год, чего в Хогвартсе не случалось лет пятьдесят! — напомнил Маркус. Успеваемость сына была его болезненным местом, будто Маркус за его счёт пытался что-то наверстать.  
— Ага. И на год больше учился с папой. Ты сам говорил, что был этому рад, — ухмыльнулся нахальный мальчишка.  
— Всё. Я больше не могу. Зря мы тебя назвали в честь Уизли — теперь от них в тебе больше, чем от нас обоих. Только вот гордиться нечем, — Оливер, до того хранивший молчание и позволивший Маркусу заниматься воспитательным процессом самостоятельно, умыл руки — поднялся из-за стола, за которым проходило их негласное семейное собрание, и вышел из столовой.  
Маркус скрестил руки на груди, также показывая, что разговор окончен и что он крайне разочарован. Долгие годы капитанства в сборной закалили его терпение, и теперь грозный Флинт прибегал к ору и зуботычинам много реже, чем в школьное время.  
— Ладно-ладно, — буркнул Фред. — Я честно исправлю. Не переживайте вы так.  
— Можно подумать, нам больше всех нужно, — пожал плечами Маркус. — Давай, заваливай СОВ, ЖАБА, выпустись без диплома… На твоё счастье, твой папа работает в Министерстве. Так что устроим тебя как-нибудь. Правда, без диплома возьмут разве что уборщиком сортиров, но в Министерство же. Не абы куда.  
Иногда Фред становился похож на своего сводного брата. Не только внешне, но и характером, поведением. Окольным путём Маркус узнал, что его отцом всё же был Люциус, и вытравливал из пасынка любые проявления малфоевской породы. Как, например, веру в семейственность и отцовское заступничество.  
Фред сцепил зубы — его, Маркуса, привычка! — и молча вышел. Вряд ли к Оливеру — слишком стыдно, даже чтобы извиняться. Наверное, поднялся в свою комнату и заперся там с учебником. Маркус, по крайней мере, рассчитывал, что после его слов Фред сделает именно это.  
Маркус направился в бывший кабинет отца, который давно занял Оливер. Теперь вместо книжных стеллажей был шкаф с мётлами, а письменный стол битком набит схемами игр вперемешку с проектами декретов о развитии спорта в школах. Нынешний глава Департамента магических игр, в точности как и предыдущий, практике уделял несопоставимо больше времени, чем крючкотворству. Возможно, эта должность проклята.  
— Что ж, схема «добрый папа и злой папа» сработала. Хорошо, что не злоупотребляем, а то бы он уже давно догадался, — Маркус налил себе выпить, заметив у Оливера бокал с виски на самом дне. Оливер редко пил, и всегда немного, только если был серьёзный повод.  
— Сегодня 5 апреля, — вымолвил наконец Оливер, будто только что заметил Маркуса. Маркус мысленно чертыхнулся. Казалось бы, за столько лет можно привыкнуть, когда у Оливера становится непривычно тихое, слегка отчаянное настроение. — Шестнадцать лет прошло.  
— Прошло и прошло. Могло тогда кончиться. Совсем. Что теперь тосковать? — в своей обычной неуклюжей манере подбодрил Маркус. — Или что-то ещё случилось? — насторожился он, заметив, что Оливер всё ещё молчит, не смотрит на него и не улыбается его медвежьей деликатности. Подошёл к Оливеру сзади, поставил нетронутый бокал на стол, обнял, зарываясь носом в аккуратно подстриженные волосы.  
— Гермиона написала. Её попросили… помочь. С похожим делом.  
Маркус напрягся.  
— Кого-то ещё так заколдовали? Кто? Зачем? Пожиратели? — чередой вопросов Маркус хотел замаскировать гнев. Руки немедленно зачесались кому-нибудь врезать, и хорошо, что он обнимал Оливера, а не держал в руках бокал — пришлось бы потом отмывать от виски обтянутые шёлком стены и собирать осколки.  
— Нет. Они сами хотят. А Гермиона — единственный живой специалист, который знает нужный ритуал.  
— О. Понятно. Ну, пусть передаст, что мы совершенно не советуем повторять этот опыт. Воспитание ребёнка — это ад и вилы. Никому не пожелаю, — нарочито небрежно ответил Маркус, хотя дышать стало гораздо легче.  
— Ты хорошо справляешься. Лучше меня, пожалуй, — теперь Оливер всё же улыбнулся. Затем откинулся на спинку кресла, задрал голову и коснулся губами шеи Маркуса, крепко держа его руки и не позволяя отстраниться.  
— Да, я хорош, — самодовольно признал Маркус, позволяя безнаказанно ласкать свою шею губами и языком.  
— Где был Фред, когда ты пошёл ко мне?.. — за столько лет Маркус выучил эти интонации, и смысл произносимых слов не мог отвлечь его от того, зачем они на самом деле произносились.  
— Что бы ты ни спросил сейчас, отвечаю: да, Олли, я могу трахнуть тебя на этом столе, так что не вздумай раздеваться — я всё сделаю сам…

Фред Маркус Вуд, подумав, решил, что о непонятных параграфах учебника лучше расспросить крёстную — её камин всегда был для него открыт. И хотя мистер Уизли, её муж, по неизвестной причине недолюбливал Фреда и на прошлое Рождество подарил ему живого хорька, в доме крёстной этой ночью определённо будет спокойнее и тише, чем в особняке Флинтов.  
Тихо прикрыв дверь отцовского кабинета и крепко зажав учебник подмышкой, Фред припустил к камину в гостиной.


End file.
